Algo más oscuro que Orochi
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Chikane y Himeko comprendían que no podían cambiar del todo al mundo pero al menos podrían mejorar como personas y a las personas que habían a su alrededor


Chikane como Himeko estaban viendo televisión en su cama matrimonial cuando se toparon con los noticieros, en ese caso era una transmisión en vivo lo que intrigó al matrimonio Himemiya. La vieja sacerdotisa del sol ponía su cara sobre el hombro de su amada la cual veía con total seriedad.

-**Hubo otro tiroteo en una escuela de los Estados Unidos, fue averiguado que un ex alumno de 18 años ingresó a su antigua escuela primaria y mató a tiros a unas 20 personas entre alumnos y maestros. Se siguen sin averiguar los motivos para semejante masacre.**

En ese instante Chikane apagó la tele mientras Himeko bajaba la cabeza ante lo escuchado, la peliazul suspiró al notar esa lúgubre mirada en su esposa

-Otro tiroteo en una escuela… A veces me parece que la humanidad no tiene salvación, la sociedad en sí es más peligrosa que Orochi

-Tienes razón Chikane-chan, la sociedad en sí es más peligrosa que Orochi

-Sí, yo al menos yo hubiera querido salvarlos…- Su esposa colocó su mano en señal de consuelo pequeño pero necesario

-Esos pobres niños…- Himeko apretó un puño arrugando un poco las sabanas terciopelo- Es horroroso pensar que alguien quiera perpetrar algo así, se supone que las escuelas son sitios seguros para los más chicos, ¿Qué hicieron para recibir semejante destino?

Chikane entendía el punto de vista de su esposa aunque debía ser realista teniendo en cuenta en cuanto había cambiado el mundo en menos de nada

-Pues nada, pero hay mucha gente enferma y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto

-Quizás pero no significa que debamos rendirnos con facilidad- Sonrió levemente

-¿A qué te refieres Himeko?

La sacerdotisa del sol miraba hacia el techo y luego a ambos lados sobre todo a dos katanas que estaban guardadas en un estande

-Me refiero a que los deseos malvados siempre ganan si no se hace algo para impedirlos. Orochi hubiera dominado este mundo si no fuera por nosotras.

Chikane asintió en silencio mientras recordaba con algo de nostalgia aquella batalla hace muchos años mientras oía las palabras de Himeko

-Y por esta razón no debemos ser indiferentes, Chikane-chan, porque incluso ahora podemos hacer la diferencia. Si realizamos un impacto positivo sobre otras personas entonces habremos hecho una humanidad más justa.

Miró a la distancia de un cuadro de una pequeña niña rubia como ella y su listón junto a su cara pero tenía unos lindos ojos azules profundos y una cara angelical que mataba a cualquiera (Y que posiblemente conquistaría corazones en un futuro), esa niña era la hija que tuvo, su hija Kushina de cinco años.

-Nunca podríamos conseguir deshacer los males de manera completa pero si podemos seguir haciendo bien en este mundo al menos podríamos hacerlo un mundo mejor sobre todo para los otros- Sonrió a su esposa la cual asintió con una más leve

-Si nosotras nos mantenemos firmes sobre nuestras convicciones entonces los demás se darán cuenta de que también querrán formar parte de algo mejor y empezarán por pararse sobre sus propios pies

-Himeko, pues tienes razón pues no podríamos cambiar para bien a todo el mundo pero sí que podemos cambiar para mejor nuestro entorno inmediato- Acarició el cabello de su esposa y madre de su hija- Pero ahora durmamos y mañana mismo veremos que hacer

La rubia bostezó

-Claro, empezaremos el cambio para mejor

En eso la rubia apagó la lámpara y en eso decidieron ir a dormir sobretodo Himeko que reposaba entre los brazos de su amada sacerdotisa de la luna, sonreía levemente y sólo así quizás pensaba como en un mundo que en una vida mejor, en verdad era muy genial como en intentarlo como en hacerlo.

Ahora sabía que podía hacer cosas para mejorar sin importar que los demás pensaran… De pronto vio a su esposa dormir tranquilamente y lo recordaba claramente, le debía una buena violada ya que en el pasado se pasó de lanza con ella y todo para darle celos a Souma. Ya no estaba nadie para ver eso así que decidiría usar aunque sea un buen arnés para hacerlo.

De pronto una pequeña sombra de ojos azules irrumpió, era Kushina la hija de Chikane y Himeko la cual se limpiaba los ojos mientras llevaba en su mano una espada de madera

-¿Qué pasa Kushina?- Preguntó Chikane con una sonrisa

-Papi, mami… Soñé que peleaba contra una serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas y yo usaba a Susan-Señaló a su katana de madera- Y que salvaba a una niña muy bonita

Las dos mujeres rieron levemente ante lo dicho por su hija la cual decidió ir a la cama junto a su espada para dormir con sus dos madres en medio lo que hacía enternecedor esto sobretodo cuando la pequeña rubia se aferraba a su katana de madera, aunque se les hacía conocida esa historia en sus mentes.

Pero por ahora debían dormir aunque posiblemente pensaban en los hechos que ocurrían en el mundo, si en caso de que Orochi pudiese despertar de nuevo posiblemente Kushina sería la esperanza de este mundo y podría hacer frente ella misma pero por ahora recibiría un fuerte entrenamiento para quizás volverse más fuerte.

En verdad la pequeña se le notaba que haría todo lo posible luchar y pelear por un mejor mundo… Tal como lo hizo Susanoo cuando venció a Orochi en la era mitológica y de esa manera dio inicio al Japón que conocemos hoy en día.

**Hola, mis amigos**

**Les explicaré las referencias que usé en la hija de Chikane y Himeko**

**El Dios Susanoo, dios del mar y de la tierra, el dios fue desterrado y enviado a la región de Izumo donde conoció a un hombre cuyas siete hijas habían sido asesinadas por el "Yamata-no-Orochi" una horrible serpiente de ocho cabezas y ocho colas; y solo la octava, Kushinada-hime, había sobrevivido, es decir, es el origen como tal de la primera batalla contra Orochi, de hecho es la serpiente gigante que mencionó la niña y la chica bonita que mencionó era la doncella a rescatar.**

**El hombre le contó al dios que la bestia vendría pronto para llevarse a la última hija; Susanoo decidió ayudar al hombre e ideó un plan. Pronto el dios trasformó a la hija en una peineta la cual colocó en su cabello. El día que la bestia atacó, el dios había ya construido ocho puertas colosales, y tras ellas había colocado vastas cantidades de una bebida alcohólica (sake); la serpiente cayó en la trampa y bebió la bebida neutralizante; ya caída en el suelo, Susanoo, tomó su espada y cortó cada una de las colas y cabezas de la serpiente, en la cuarta cola encontró una espada de hermosa apariencia, Kusanagi. Tomando posesión de ella como presente para su hermana Amaterasu, el dios logró retornar a las mansiones divinas.**

**De hecho Susan es el diminutivo de Susanoo, la katana de madera representa a la espada Kusanagi y Kushina es el nombre de la princesa, de ahí el nombre de la pequeña como en que ella es la esperanza para derrotar a Orochi en su próximo despertar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esa referencia como en este fic, Yuzu y fuera**


End file.
